Droide da Battaglia B1/Canone
I Droidi da Battaglia B1, nome che si riferisce a uno standard droide da combattimento, erano i droidi più usati nelle battaglie, ed erano i successori dei droidi da battaglia serie OOM. Anche se erano ampiamente prodotti e sviluppati, i droidi B1 erano progettati in modo leggero ed erano facili da distruggere, erano davvero efficaci solo quando erano in gran numero. I primi modelli necessitavano di un Computer di Controllo Centrale, ma nonostante questa debolezza, si videro ampiamente usati come soldati delle prime linee dell’esercito della Federazione dei Mercanti. I droidi furono schierati durante l’Invasione di Naboo, e dopo aver fatto atterrare un gran numero di droidi B1 nella capitale Theed, la Federazione riuscì a conquistare la città. I droidi fecero mantenere la presa della Federazione sul pianeta, e la maggior parte dei droidi fu impiegata nella battaglia contro la Grande Armata Gungan, che si tenne nelle Grandi Pianure Erbose. Nella battaglia vennero uccisi molti Gungan, ma l’intera armata droide fu sconfitta perché fu disattivata dopo che il computer di controllo venne distrutto dal giovane Anakin Skywalker. Dopo la sconfitta subita su Naboo, i droidi B1 vennero modificati e vennero resi indipendenti dal computer di controllo. Questi nuovi droidi non richiedevano una nave di controllo, ed erano capaci di elaborare pensieri propri, anche se limitati. Durante la Crisi Separatista, i vertici della Gilda Commerciale incontrarono altre gilde sul pianeta Geonosis, e la Federazione donò la sua armata, inclusi i droidi da battaglia B1, alla Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti. I droidi divennero i principali soldati della nuova Armata Droide Separatista e, su Geonosis, l’armata si scontrò per la prima volta contro la nuova armata di cloni della Repubblica Galattica. Questa fu la prima battaglia di un esteso conflitto che prese il nome di Guerre dei Cloni. I droidi da battaglia B1 e altri modelli di droidi combatterono su numerosi pianeti contro la Repubblica, durante il conflitto che durò tre anni. Attraverso tutta la storia dei droidi, era evidente che i droidi B1 fossero ottusi. I problemi tecnici di programmazione si manifestavano in strani sviluppi della personalità dei droidi, e divennero famosi per i commenti che facevano su ciò che accadeva intorno a loro. I droidi B1 venivano sconfitti facilmente dalle truppe cloni della Repubblica, ma quando si trovavano in grande numero, riuscivano ad avere la meglio sui soldati addestrati e addirittura sui membri dell’Ordine Jedi. I droidi da battaglia B1, chiamati "ferraglia" dai soldati della Repubblica, venivano costruiti in numeri spropositati per i Separatisti, ma gli ufficiali militari, come il Comandante Supremo delle Armate Droidi, il Generale Grievous, si alteravano per i fallimenti dei droidi B1. Dopo la sconfitta della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, i droidi B1, insieme agli altri droidi, furono dismessi dall'Impero Galattico. Nonostante questo, e il fatto che i droidi divennero fuorilegge durante il controllo dell’Impero, i droidi B1 continuarono a essere utilizzati tra le fila Separatiste e se ne trovavano vari esemplari al mercato nero. Descrizione Design I droidi da battaglia B1 erano droidi umanoidi di quarta classe, alti 1,93 metri e successori dei droidi da battaglia serie OOM. Diversamente dai primi droidi B1, i successivi droidi B1 erano in grado di funzionare senza il segnale di un comando centrale. Il Computer di Controllo Centrale era situato su una Nave Controllo Droidi, situata nello spazio planetario del sistema interessato. Il Computer Centrale veniva utilizzato perché la Federazione dei Mercanti decise di non impiantare un cervello droide nella produzione di migliaia di individui. Dal momento in cui i droidi B1 vennero utilizzati dalla Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, furono riprogettati per funzionare senza il supporto di un controllo centralizzato, e questi ultimi droidi B1 erano capaci di pensare in modo indipendente, entro certi limiti, per questo i droidi B1 che non erano collegati al Computer Centrale si ritenevano dei "pensatori indipendenti". Nonostante i nuovi modelli utilizzati nell'Armata Droide Separatista, c'erano ancora in circolazione vecchi modelli B1 programmati tramite computer centrali, come RB-551, un droide B1 da ricognizione che servì durante la Battaglia di Ryloth. L’aspetto umanoide dei droidi B1 fu richiesto in modo esplicito dalla Federazione, per ragioni pratiche. Questa forma era infatti utile per guidare e utilizzare macchine operaie, veicoli e armi, che erano stati pensati per operatori organici e piloti, evitando alla Federazione ulteriori spese. I droidi B1 erano in grado di guidare gli STAP, AAT, Trasporti Multi-Truppe e navi da battaglia, tra gli altri mezzi. Le limitazioni del programma dei droidi B1 si tramutò nella inadeguatezza, non sempre, ma con una certa frequenza, nello svolgere questo tipo di lavoro. Durante la Missione su Rugosa, un droide B1 al controllo dei cannoni laser, mancò con ogni colpo che sparò i gusci di salvataggio della Repubblica. Quando il droide si confrontò su questo con il droide da battaglia OOM, gli disse che l’imprecisione di tiro era dovuta al fatto che il suo programma era imperfetto. Le limitazioni dei droidi B1 li resero inadeguati a svolgere certi lavori a bordo della Malevolence, durante la campagna della Malevolence. Il corpo dei droidi B1 fu pensato in modo che si potesse chiudere su se stesso e potesse essere stivato in modo compatto. Questa abilità fu usata per stivare i droidi sui trasporti, in questo modo un Trasporto Multi-Truppa poteva contenere centododici droidi. I droidi B1 potevano ricorrere a questa configurazione anche quando erano scarichi, si richiudevano per caricarsi. I droidi B1 furono creati in modo da somigliare ai Geonosiani, e venivano prodotti a prezzi molto bassi. Il fatto che fossero economici garantì alla Federazione lo schieramento di numerosi battaglioni di droidi, per questo motivo potevano essere sacrificati molti droidi per poter raggiungere la vittoria, senza troppe preoccupazioni. I droidi da battaglia B1 erano dotati di un comunicatore sotto la testa, e i loro fotorecettori erano dotati di rilevatori a infrarosso. I droidi B1 erano in grado di rilevare campi elettromagnetici, come i piccoli campi generati dagli oloproiettori. Questi droidi possedevano un sintetizzatore vocale rudimentale, che conferiva alla maggior parte un tono di voce acuto, mentre altri parlavano con un tono più monotono. Erano in grado di esprimere certe emozioni tramite il tono di voce, come la paura, la confusione e l’eccitazione. Il metallo che componeva i droidi era economico, ma resistente. Questa corazza non li proteggeva contro i colpi dei blaster o delle spade laser, e queste armi erano quindi molto efficaci contro questo tipo di droidi. Un altro punto debole dei droidi B1 erano i loro condensatori, colpendoli, le unità smettevano di funzionare. Questa debolezza venne usata specialmente dai cecchini. Nonostante queste tattiche utilizzate spesso dalla Repubblica, il Capitano Clone Rex informò i ribelli su Onderon che l’unico modo per fermare un droide da battaglia era staccargli la testa. Più tardi durante le Guerre dei Cloni, il Separatista Duke Solha, insieme a suo fratello e a sua sorella, rese operativa una fabbrica di droidi su Mokivj, in cui venivano costruiti droidi B1 e super droidi da battaglia B2. Le armature di questi droidi erano fatte di cortosis, un materiale che veniva estratto nelle miniere lì vicino. Questo metallo era molto resistente ai colpi di blaster e alle spade laser. La fabbrica fu distrutta dal disastro di Mokivj. Prestazioni I droidi da battaglia B1 erano fatti in modo da essere facilmente controllabili, prodotti in massa con costi bassissimi e obbedienti in modo incondizionato, ma nonostante questo c’erano dei momenti in cui i B1 ponevano domande riguardo gli ordini ricevuti, o quantomeno facevano dei commenti. Un caso si verificò durante la Battaglia di Quell, in cui il droide tattico serie T TF-1726 diede l’ordine di distruggere lo Star Destroyer classe Venator del Generale Jedi Aayla Secura. Un droide B1 non era d’accordo con l’ordine, dicendo che a bordo della nave c’erano ancora centinaia di droidi. Questi droidi erano stati mandati ad attaccare la nave all’inizio della battaglia. Il droide TF-1726 disse che non gli importava, ignorò il droide e ordinò di distruggere l’incrociatore. Un altro caso di questo tipo si verificò quando un droide B1 si oppose all’ordine del cacciatore di taglie Cad Bane di non mandare rinforzi ai caccia stellare droide classe Vulture, che stavano combattendo le forze della Repubblica nella Battaglia di Devaron. Più tardi, durante la stessa battaglia, due droidi B1 disobbedirono agli ordini, difendendo il ponte della nave. Durante una tempesta di sabbia, che si verificò negli ultimi momenti della Seconda Battaglia di Geonosis, O.M.5 e un altro droide B1 chiesero dove Poggle il Minore li stesse portando, la coppia di droidi continuò tuttavia a seguirlo fino a che poterono. Altri esempi si verificarono quando i droidi B1 parlarono sulla battlesphere dove erano collocati, la Stazione Skytop, in quanto a uno dei droidi serviva un controllo alla testa a causa dell’umidità. Un altro caso si verificò quando un gruppo di droidi B1 parlò della loro superiorità rispetto al modello RB-551. I droidi B1 fecero altri tipi di commenti, uno di loro commentò la bellezza del pianeta Hissrich, un’altro insultò le truppe cloni della Repubblica durante la Battaglia di Teth, chiamando i cloni della Compagnia Torrent ‘cani della Repubblica’. Un droide B1 si sentiva apparentemente superiore ai droidi astromeccanici della squadra D, dal momento che li chiamava ‘stupidi astromeccanici’. Queste stranezze personali che i droidi B1 presentavano erano dovute a dei difetti di programmazione. I droidi B1 si dimostrarono ottusi, ma non ci fu nessun tentativo di rimediare a questo problema, dal momento che i droidi risultavano in grado di usare le tattiche a sciami, che non richiedevano dei programmi più sofisticati. Da soli i droidi B1 non erano effettivamente considerati dei soldati, a differenza per esempio delle truppe cloni, di conseguenza i droidi B1 puntavano sul numero per poter vincere le battaglie. Il loro basso costo permetteva questa dispendiosa tattica militare. Anche se i modelli più recenti di questi droidi erano capaci di pensieri indipendenti, seppur limitati, i droidi B1 necessitavano di un superiore che li comandasse in battaglia. I dati di movimento, recuperati dagli allenamenti dei droidi organici, permisero ai droidi B1 di mostrare una serie di prese di posizione in battaglia e manovre. Nonostante questo vantaggio, I droidi B1 erano vulnerabili alle armi a impulsi elettromagnetici come gli altri droidi. Il Grande Armata Gungan utilizzò questa tattica durante la Battaglia di Neimoidia, quando utilizzò le booma contro l’Armata Droide della Federazione dei Mercanti, e durante le Guerre dei cloni, anche la Repubblica utilizzò questo vantaggio: le truppe cloni utilizzarono le granate a impulsi elettromagnetici. La Repubblica sviluppò anche le bombe electro-proton, che potevano mandare in cortocircuito un intero esercito di droidi. Sul campo di guerra, i droidi B1 utilizzavano i fucili blaster E-5 e indossavano dei Comlink Booster Packs. I droidi erano anche in grado di usare elettrobinocli e detonatori termici. Durante la Battaglia di Ryloth, due droidi B1 utilizzarono gli electropoles per costringere Gutkurrs ad attaccare la Compagnia Fantasma. I droidi B1 erano programmati per non arrendersi mai, ma erano anche in grado di capire il concetto di salvezza, e potevano cercare di sfuggire alla loro distruzione. I droidi B1 erano superiori di grado ai droidi astromeccanici e potevano arrivare a posizioni di levatura, come sergente o tenente. I droidi B1 erano utilizzati anche come esploratori nelle operazioni militari e come artiglieri che operavano sui mezzi pesanti, come il cannone laser sui Carri Armati d'Assalto. I droidi B1 erano in grado di svolgere i loro compiti nello spazio. Storia Origini I droidi da battaglia B1 furono costruiti dalla Baktoid Combat Automata e dalla Baktoid Armor Workshop, e da quest’ultima venivano mandati ai Geonosiani. I Geonosiani pensarono al modello dei droidi B1 e i droidi furono costruiti nelle loro fabbriche su Geonosis. Questo consentì di costruire migliaia di droidi insieme. L’Arciduca Poggle il Minore ricevette appoggio dal misterioso benefattore della Federazione dei Mercanti, Darth Sidious, e milioni di droidi B1 furono prodotti per la Federazione. Invasione di Naboo Nel 32 BBY, il Prop 31-814D rendeva le Zone di Libero Scambio idonee alla tassazione, e in risposta la Federazione dei Mercanti iniziò il blocco del pianeta Naboo. I Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e Qui-Gon Jinn furono mandati per negoziare con la Federazione, ma i negoziati furono ostacolati quando Darth Sidious contattò il Viceré Nute Gunray, per ordinargli di uccidere i Jedi. Anche se i Jedi furono in grado di scappare, la Federazione dei Mercanti cominciò l’invasione del pianeta, sperando di intimidire la Regina Padmé Amidala e farle firmare un trattato che legittimasse l’invasione. Alla fine dell’occupazione i droidi B1 combatterono contro la Grande Armata Gungan sulle Grandi Pianure Erbose durante la Battaglia di Naboo. Questa era una distrazione, pensata per spostare il grosso delle truppe droidi dalla capitale Theed, che era stata invasa dalla Federazione. A Theed i droidi B1 combatterono contro le Forze della Guardia Reale di Naboo, comandate dalla Regina Padmé Amidala. I droidi vennero disattivati a seguito della distruzione della Nave di Controllo, causata dal giovane Anakin Skywalker. Dopo l'Invasione di Naboo La Federazione dei Mercanti perse migliaia di droidi B1 a causa della Battaglia di Naboo e della sconfitta causata dei fallimenti dei droidi B1. Era chiaro che i droidi B1 potessero facilmente tiranneggiare sui civili, ma non potevano reggere il confronta con soldati addestrati. Le lezioni imparate su Neimoidia portarono la Tecno Unione a sviluppare i super droidi da battaglia B2. I super droidi erano modelli di fanteria pesante, progettati non solo per la guerra, ma anche per altri usi. La Federazione dei Mercanti si alleò con l’emergente Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti. Con le Guerre dei Cloni, i leader Separatisti videro il controllo da remoto dei droidi B1 come un difetto, di conseguenza lo tolsero. I nuovi B1 si ritenevano per questo motivo dei liberi pensatori. Guerre dei Cloni Nel 22 BBY, dieci anni dopo la Battaglia di Naboo, la Federazione fornì l’esercito di droidi alla Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, un movimento secessionista composto da ricchi industriali e da cittadini scontenti, e alla Armata Droide della Confederazione. La Crisi Separatista raggiunse il suo apice con la Battaglia di Geonosis, e i Separatisti entrarono apertamente in guerra contro la Repubblica Galattica e il suo nuovo esercito di cloni. Le successive battaglie rientrarono nel conflitto chiamato Guerre dei Cloni. Durante le Guerre dei Cloni, i droidi B1 erano i droidi da guerra più utilizzati, al punto che sui campi di battaglia erano presenti cento droidi B1 per ogni super droide B2. Nonostante i numeri, questi droidi non erano efficienti come i cloni, che erano molto più addestrati. Durante la guerra molti Separatisti si infuriarono per le continue sconfitte subite a causa della debolezza dei droidi B1, tra questi spiccava il Comandante Supremo delle Armate Droidi, il Generale Grievous. I droidi B1 furono utilizzati per la durata dell’intero conflitto, e quando non erano usati sul campo di battaglia, servivano come sicurezza sui pianeti separatisti e negli avamposti militari. In aggiunta all’uso fatto nelle battaglie contro la Repubblica, i droidi B1 combatterono contro altri nemici della Confederazione. Nemici come questi erano le Sorelle della Notte durante la Battaglia di Dathomir e il Collettivo Ombra di Darth Maul, con cui la Confederazione si scontrò durante la campagna contro il gruppo. Era dell'Impero I droidi da battaglia furono banditi durante L'Impero Galattico, il regime totalitarista che si instaurò dopo la fine della Repubblica, sulla scia del conflitto distruttivo del 19 BBY. Fu dato l’ordine alle truppe cloni di sparare alla ‘ferraglia’ a vista. Al tempo della prima ribellione contro l’Impero, il super droide tattico, il Generale Kalani, continuò a comandare alcuni droidi da battaglia e droideka su una nave Separatista di scorta distrutta su Agamar. A questi droidi non era stato dato l’ordine di rilascio, mandato anni prima, dal momento che Kalani aveva pensato si trattasse di un trucco della Repubblica. Dopo che il gruppo di ribelli chiamato Spectre - a cui si unì il Capitano Rex - entrò in contatto con i resti Separatisti, le due fazioni si unirono per scongiurare un attacco da parte degli imperiali. Con l’aiuto di due Jedi, Kalani e numerosi droidi B1 riuscirono a scappare a bordo di una nave da trasporto classe Sheathipede. Grazie alla missione, Rex e Kalani posero, in via ufficiosa, fine alle Guerre dei Cloni. Durante la Guerra Civile Galattica, erano presenti molti droidi B1 tra i droidi ricostruiti nella fabbrica di Ruen nella Cintura di Wreck. Era noto che Ruen non trattava bene i suoi droidi, ma le teneva controllati attraverso dei loop di controllo che aveva installato dentro di loro. Ruen attivò molti dei suoi droidi da battaglia, per fermare il droide assassino 0-0-0 e BT-1, che erano lì per affari. BT-1 distrusse tutti i droidi che Ruen aveva attivato e Ruen fu costretto ad aiutare i droidi assassini. Quando il lavoro fu svolto, BT-1 riuscì ad hackerare i droidi di Ruen e tolse le limitazioni che erano state inserite, cosa che 0-0-0 vide come un atto di emancipazione. Ruen cercò di contattare l’asteroide Quarantine World III per riferire di 0-0-0, ma i droidi liberarti si ribellarono. I droidi uccisero Ruen e distrussero la fabbrica. Mentre i due uscivano dalla Cintura di Wreck discussero del fatto che se gli organici trattassero meglio i droidi, non sarebbero necessarie violenze tra di loro. Eredità L’uso su ampia scala di droidi in combattimento portò a un aumento della propaganda anti-droide. Individui degni di nota Alcuni individui degni di nota comprendono il droide da battaglia comandante OOM, OOM-9. Durante la Guerra Civile Galattica, il droide modificato Mister Bones servì come compagno di Temmin Wexley. A seguito della Ribellione su Akiva, Bones insieme a Temmin si unì alla Nuova Repubblica. Un altro B1 degno di nota era il droide R0-GR, un veterano delle Guerre dei Cloni, che poi servì la famiglia Freemaker. Dietro le quinte I droidi da battaglia B1 comparvero per la priva volta nel film Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma. Comparse *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan & Anakin Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part II'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part III'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part IV'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part V'' *''Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Age of Republic - General Grievous 1'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' * *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part II'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part III'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part V'' * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' * *''Age of Rebellion - Jabba the Hutt 1'' *''Aftermath'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' * }} Comparse non canoniche *''Revenge of the Sith: Episode III (LEGO Star Wars)'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' (DLC)}} Fonti * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Star Wars: What is a Droid?'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Cyphers and Masks'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' * *Star Wars Roleplaying Game Adversary Deck Republic and Separatist Adversary Deck (Card: B1 Battle Droid)}} Categoria:Droidi da Battaglia Categoria:Droidi